I have Needed This For So Long
by RomaHetaOni
Summary: England is sexually stressed, I believe we all know what that means right? It means shot after shot after drink to bottles after bottles, dousing the pain down. Later enjoying fun with what seems to be...


England is sexually stressed, I believe we all know what that means right? It means shot after shot after drink to bottles after bottles, dousing the pain down. Later enjoying fun with what seems to be...

* * *

Hungary is the boss in terms of yaoi or anything related, even if it just a guy playing with himself, Japan tags along with her just because he need inspiration for his hentai, yaoi, and yuri. And because he knows if he gets caught and his ninja side dose not spark quick, Hungary will protect both of them. And since she knows that France is in terms that's he is the "love" kind of man, she has a whole contract with him that when ever he has sex with a man, she has the rights to record it. In return if one dose not like it and gets a jury against him, the contract calls against the person calling the "rape" actually sex, and also that it is legal.

Japan has also had strong feelings for that Englishman since they almost first met. He just never really had a true chance to be with him or tell him because Japan is crushed at work and duties to do. With China having to come over everyday and bother him with china's strong will and hyper activity. Japan just dose not understand why but anyway. Hungary lately complained that there has not been any yaoi lately and usually to fix that, Hungary feeds someone Seme-pills or Japan has an alternative called tentacles. It is either a monster or an octopus or squid. If you are wondering what all this has to do with the title because it makes no sense, then just you wait.

"Look it tis not moi's fault Iggy, I just have to do some things mmkay?~" "No, it is just not bloody fair you git!" The Frenchman did not really feel like arguing so he just walked off into the other room leaving the confused man standing in the room alone. Grunting in confusion and annoyance he barged out of the house slamming the door to his usual place, the Pub. It only took five minuets before he is sitting slouching in his seat with the shot glass in his hand almost crying.  
"Ah bloody hell!" Screamed the English nation, starring at his shot glass. England is drunk silly taking shots of his strongest rum. He hasn't had anyone touch him lately, and no I do not mean literally , not like a pat on the back or and hand shake. I mean like a in bed kind of touch. France is busy fixing up his house, America got bored of him, Canada is off playing with his female self and Japan has not come see him in awhile. Shivering in his seat he can feel his anger and saddens build up for every seconds, it is just hard which to let out first. The bar tender dose not usually ask but just gives him a v-i-p time to sit after hours just for being here every day.  
Today is was enough he guesses, so he wobbly gets up from his chair slightly sobbing." To *Hic* my..hou-house then I *hic* I-guess..." But instead falls over and very seizure-like staggers upward to his feet. He staggered and dragged along out the door just to hear laughing by others, people sitting by their cars and loud music. It throbbed his head but he would be out of this neighborhood after a few blocks. Just head on to the house, and leave this all behind.

"So what should we do then?" " oh, I do not know, but how do we edit our voices out of this?" "I dunno you're the tech genius" Hungary and Japan walked in at Japan's dojo setting the cameras down on his table and they both sit down on a futon.  
"Well do you know who you want to see?" The Hungarian asked.  
"I do not know, I have a rot of tings going on in my head…" Said Japan.  
"Like? If I may ask."  
"Iggirasu-kun….so….kawaii"  
"Who what huh!?"  
"Oh uhm…Mr. Engrand…"  
"England that's it!"  
"oh wha huh?!"  
"England! He is drunk a lot lately and I know when a man wants to be touched an how! England is a cute uke do you not think!?"  
" …kawaii…"  
"But the question is, who could want his body…"  
"More like, a what…"  
"What?"  
Just then Japan got up to his feet and walked over to his closet door in another room of in his house. He slowly opened the door and pulled out what looked like a plant, a plant with a lot of leaves and stems. They actually do not even look like leaves, just stubs but there is plenty or if not a lot more of stems waving aimlessly as they are carried to the table.  
So the wondered Hungarian asked" What the hell is that?"  
"The key to Iggirisu's problem and our problem"  
"And it is…?"  
Just then one of the stems started reaching out to Hungary rubbing a little bit along her hair leaving some kind of transparent goo-like structure on it as it rubbed downward to her chest. She did not question but just watched so confused. Japan knew what was happening he just waited for consent by her. The stem slipped into her shirt threw the collar and down into her bra and just snapped it like that. A bit stunned, and astonished she just watched it, waiting for the next move feeling her blush appear on her face.  
"So what do you think, it is very friendly, but a bit to rough on the men." Quoted Kiku  
"Wha-what is it?"  
" Oh you do not know, I thought you'd know. They are tentacles…"  
"Really?!" The Hungarian flinched pushing away from the table.  
"I guess you are not used to them when they are in dormant state or form…"  
"N-no not really…I usually see them bigger, longer…stuff"  
"Well, Can we?" The Japanese nation tilted his head to the side, for the first time seeing his twisted, psychotic, perverted smirk. There was no need to say anything but pull them off and away from her and nod smiling. It was official, That night would be that Englishmen's night for sure.

All he did was slam the door behind him, no man can cry it is just not right. The mass of the mansion or castle was huge, magic can do a whole lot can't it? "Hey there!~" The green flight mint-like bunny circled around him with the fairy sitting on it's green structure smiling and waving.  
"Flying Mint Bunny… *hic*Oh bullocks it is good to see you, *hic*I see Fairy is with you too…"  
"Britain you seem sad, what is wrong?" Asked the mystical winged fairy.  
"I'm drunk as bloody hell*hic* that's what…" Said England.  
"Hmm… well you just get some rest and then we can all get together to go drinking!~" Said Flying Mint Bunny.  
"You are*hic* …right, with everyone else this time…" The English country sigh smiling and walked the flight of stairs up to his main room and dropped his coat onto his chair and slumped into his king sized bed. A king sized bed, was this really needed? Sometimes it was when That American free spirited man was laying with you and he wanted a whole lot of space, Or if the Frenchman was stalking you and just sneaked into your bed at night and when you woke up the whole bed was covered in shining white goo and was smirking with no eyes starring at you when you looked at him, Especially when both you and his clothes were off. He kicked off his boots and just slumped in the bed, for get all the pajama changing and the shower taking. He didn't feel like it today for some reason, he wanted to keep the rum scent so when he woke he knew why his head hurts like crazy.

It was hot and sweltering in the bed, he had never been his hot in bed unless someone gave him good reason to be. "Water…" That was all he would say and all then went threw his head. He heard some snickering and chuckling but very faintly, must be his head or the unicorn. So he sat up and got up slowly to his feet and very seizure like until his hands come across the switch and he flicks it. The light burns his eyes for a moment but after awhile he looks around to find his door, but a pot in the middle of his floor distracts him instead. "What in the name of bloody hell is this thing in my room?" So he walks over to it on to see it is only a plant with stubs…wait.. Stubs? He examines the plant closer no leaves just stems, and their moving! But it is pretty aimless for moving stems with stubs, so he pokes one of them. The one he poked perks up straight in awareness and then the others follow afterwards perking up and straight.  
" I think I have seen enough for-" He couldn't finish because he is in shock watching the stems grow in length and …oh wow. The English nation dropped to his feet sprawling back away from it, but he couldn't help but notice what ever it was, was getting to big for the pot to hold it. That's it! He knew what it was now, he has seen it many of times in Japanese anime or more like… hentai! Wait, oh no. The true fact hit him faster then it hit him that all of them were now long and thick, all of them slick and slippery but now all he wants to do is run. But the door was behind the tentacle monster. He jumped up and pressed against the wall slowly trying to make his way around the tentacle creature. It sensed this oh yes it did, that would explain why two of the tentacles wrapped around his waist pulling and lifting him up into the air.  
"O-OY! Put me down this instant!" But it would not listen to the demanding Englishman. Instead it wrapped a few tentacles around his waist line at his pants and started to tug on them trying to rip them off. Instead of trying to resist he just allowed it to do it's own thing. Just feeling the soft yet hard slimy tentacle rub against his chest and on his legs, and right in-between his legs?! Before he knew it he was naked but left with a watch on his wrist and the monster did not seem so interested in it. It had set him down on his bed and some of them wrapped arms his wrist as if it was tying them together like handcuffs. Some move wrapped around his thighs spreading them apart.  
The sudden cold air caught him and made a sudden moan slip from his mouth, feeling his heat now build up. He could feel it inside his stomach, that horrible aching feeling every time he was horny. Horny, to a monster like this? Just then one tentacles wrapped around this nation's manhood stroking it lightly but for every second the speed had increased. His moans could not help but slip out of his mouth, he just loved how it's wet, it just slid up and down the shaft making a pop, splat like sound every time it rubbed it. Just how it curved it's own way downward to his balls nudging hard against it, and how it is starting to rubbing his cock faster close to the nation's climax. It is now starting to hurt his stomach He ached for "it" madly. Just for this or maybe more. His moans are increasing in loudness as he arched his back and his warm wet cum ejected out like a small flood. He screamed, eyes opened out wide, mouth agape, desperately trying to get air.  
Just in that one moment, He couldn't think about anyone else. Not those useless people, not the conference, not the papers he has to work with, not anything. All in his mind was just him alone with the creature's lust and his own desire. The tentacles lifted up a bit and twisted making his curvy like body turn and bend over, not only did it do that but it also dragged him closer to the base of this monster. Unsure of what it would do next the Englishman lightly mumbled under his hot breathe" Please oh please I beg of you, fuck me crazy. Please do not take me soft or lightly, do me, fuck me hard and insane.~" Just very faint though, not enough for the monster not to hear him. Some of the tentacles ripped threw it's own skin and formed into more sticky slimy soaked cock looking… oh wait… They are cocks now, It must be in it's own fucking form now…  
This whole time his phone was ringing a lot and the English nation did not even notice it himself. Instead just waiting for it's next move. Hoping it would be worth the slight wait, his phone ringing the ring tone of a familiar song.

"Dude what the fuck you talking to me about him for?!" Chucking down a burger, gloated the American.  
"Because! Moi tis just vereh worried for mon cher" Said France.  
"Yeah so…"  
"You are such a Dick you know?"  
"My name was dick? I thought it was Alfred Fucking Freedom Jones!"  
" His phone is not answering, this is important!"  
"Wait, huh. Say what dude? Don't he always answer his phone?"  
"Oui, Mon Cheri always answers his phone not unless in the conference expect for text messages!"  
"Oh come on It can't be dat bad?"  
The Frenchman's serious very worried stare broken threw his glasses into his blue oblivious eyes. Crossing his arms and tapping his foot fast waiting. Then he started worrying himself, but too hard headed to actually pay attention to the true sincere look in him. So he stomped out that door with Francis running after with him.

Being pulled closer, he can feeling the slimy tentacle push into his entrance, very rough almost. A moan escapes his mouth and the blush across his face turning darker. He can feel his body heat up, as well as he can feel how deep I went inside him rather then how far all his humanoid friends went in. Not even if it was The cute Canadian as a seme, even if he was the second biggest. It holds the desperate Englishman by his arms for support pounding his ass. He would expect pain but instead is just all pleasure, especially if This creature is pressing against his stomach. This Monster seems to be hitting all his pleasure spots, those points inside of him, jammed, and prodded against.  
Moaning and somewhat screaming, that is all that comes from his mouth besides drool. It must have known it's own time and moment for it pushed one of it's tentacles inside his mouth and down his throat. He is now begging to breathe but still moaning his pleasure is building up inside him, he knows from his sweat. Trying to pleasure this beast, he attempts to swirl his tongue around the thick cock like structure, very faintly and lightly biting it. More tentacles wrap around his manhood, Rubbing it insanely fast and gripping tightly too, and two others flick and poke at his nipples. Oh it feels so great, all of it, everything.  
Tentacles all of them slimy and wet, some with precum coaxed on them all over and inside him. Inside his ass pushing deep hitting his pleasure spots, one of them rubbing his cock, two flicking at his nipples, and one inside his mouth trying to choke him almost. Now another one is trying to push threw his entrance to join the previous one. This on feels furiously desperate to get inside him. Just as it pushes threw inside of him, all of the tentacles increase in speed insanely, extremely too fast. His eyes rolling in the back of his head feeling the climax approaching, his moans are getting louder and his own heat is in burning terms.  
He refuses to hold it all in, within seconds both the monster and him cum with screams and groans. His stomach is stuffed now from the cum, a well is from coming from his mouth. Cum splattered all over the floor and on him as well inside him, He was tired. He just smiling closing his eyes muttering" I've need this for so long." All he hears for the remaining seconds is some talking and a thud but they all fade out afterwards.

Two minuets he wakes up to a screaming Frenchman and A pissed of American. The nation slowly opened his eyes to see the tentacle creature was gone and Alfred and francis are hovering above him.  
"See!? Moi told you something was wrong!?" Yelled France.  
" Ehh it is just Brit havin' a whole daaamnn party" Excusing the fact inside him the England is kind of cute naked in cum but right now he is not so interest in the least.  
"Look my Iggy has awoken, are you okay mon chaton?  
Groaning was all he got back in return, Francis just starred at his lover confused but just sighed. He tried to pick up the English nation but instead he got screamed at.  
"Wanker…Just leave me here understood?" Britain groaned.  
"But why?" Questioned the concerned Frenchman.  
"The cum feels good on me…" Smiling ever so cutely.  
They both couldn't help but blush a little, America just walked out calling everything gay. France on the other hand just stayed by his side questioning him about what happened.

"I told you it would be a key…"Quoted Japan  
" Awesome Japan that was great!" Screaming in joy that little Hungarian.  
" Tentacles are alrays a key."  
" Yes but don't cha think it gets lonely in a closet?"  
The Japanese man stared at her confused.  
"I mean it must be lonely to not spend time with it's owner and master right?"  
Just then Japan stepped away from her ever so secretly. Hungary would never be done with her yaoi, never. Even if her own tag along has to be the bait but his own creation.


End file.
